


AC19 Day 15: Maiev Is Always Right

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [15]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: 7.2 timeline, F/M, Illidan is unsufferable, The truth about the end of The Tomb of Sargeras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: One week from the attack on the Tomb of Sargeras, Maiev realized that despite what she told Khadgar, Illidan could be trusted and not make any problems.Maybe she shouldn't have told Illidan that it was bothering her.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Kudos: 10





	AC19 Day 15: Maiev Is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I've got this idea when a friend sent me this image on Discord:  
> [](https://www.noelshack.com/2019-50-7-1576450226-maiev-was-right-cover-4717.jpeg)  
> (Screenshot from the cinematic at the end of the Tomb of Sargeras where Illidan answer that "The hand of fate must be forced" with Khadgar looking at him. There the logo of the Patch 7.2 that say: Maiev was right. Eat shit Khadgar.)
> 
> And from this, I got the idea of why did Illidan brought Argus to Azeroth.
> 
> Enjoy !

“You’re insufferable,” said Maiev, waking up Illidan who was sleeping in her arms.

“Good morning you too,” he muttered as he buried his face against her breasts, strangely the only place that allowed him to not hit her with his horns.

Maiev sighed as she began to caress his hair, enjoying his presence way more than she would never admit.

“I don’t understand why I’m insufferable,” began Illidan, his voice muffled against her shirt. “I’ve done my best to not create any problems and I’ve been listening to everything you or anyone else said.”

“This is why you are insufferable,” she admitted.

Surprised, Illidan finally moved away from Maiev, almost leaving her arms, and just looked at her, the interrogations marked on his face.

“Well…Before you came back, I kind of let my angrier side take the control and I clearly told Khadgar that we shouldn’t bring you back because you would only cause trouble and probably lead us to our death. To which he answered that we still should leave you a chance and he added a little speech about friendship, trust or something,” she explained. “And I ended up telling him that I’m always right when it comes to you…”

“And I’ve been proving you wrong since I came back, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Come on, you really think Khadgar would rub it in your face? It doesn’t seem that kind of guy.”

Maiev sighed out loud and looked away for a moment.

“You should see the “told-you-so” looks he’s giving me since the start of the campaign,” she admitted. “He still hadn’t been vocal about it but he warned me that if by the end of this invasion, he had nothing to complain about you, it’ll mean that he was right and that I was wrong.”

“And the invasion will be over in a week when we close the portal from the Tomb…” Thought Illidan out loud.

She simply groaned as a way to say “yes” and she crossed her arms over her bust, hating the fact that she would be shamed for her distrust towards Illidan. She knew him for millennia and really thought that he wouldn’t resist the need to do something incredibly stupid or dangerous, probably threatening the entire planet once again, but it wasn’t the case.

“Don’t think I don’t like you right now or something,” she muttered, trying to choose carefully her words to not hurt him. “But I would have loved having the Illidan from the Black Temple here…At least he would do something stupid.”

Illidan laughed as he laid back next to her, hugging her. A quick flash of a plan passed through his mind as she talked about the Black Temple and he forced himself to repress the smile taking over his face. Maiev should have been more careful with her wishes as Illidan knew how he could save her face from the Archmage.

“Well, you kind of killed him, allowing me in your bed,” he still laughed as they talked about his past self like a stranger. “But if you really want, I still have a week to do something slightly dangerous that will get Khadgar to facepalm and agree that I can’t be trusted at one hundred percent.”

“Define “slightly dangerous”,” said Maiev, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t know yet but probably something like running off to do something else instead of fighting. Or put him in front line before saving his life again. Or I could just go grab him and throw him into the ocean or that little island full of imp…Just scare him a little.”

Maiev looked up to the fabric of her tent, her fingers mindlessly caressing his skin as she thought about the different ideas Illidan had but she quickly sighed and shook them out of her head.

“Forget about it. I prefer being wrong than you tarnishing this new reputation you worked hard to get,” she said, now resigned to her fate. “And I don’t want Khadgar to hate you because you dropped him somewhere dangerous.”

“Well, if this is what you want, I’ll be a good boy and keep listening to you,” he replied as he buried once again his face against her, hiding his smile from her.

“Thank you.”

After a few minutes, Illidan was finally able to stop grinning and he moved back his face to hers, stopping as he reached her lips.

“How long do we have before getting up,” he whispered on her lips, his hand moving to her cheek.

“Fifteen minutes I would say,” she whispered back, already closing her eyes.

“Just enough,” he smiled as he kissed her and moved on top of her.

“Is everyone alright?” Asked Khadgar as they landed on the ground of Azsuna.

Illidan just looked at the sky and didn’t answer the mage as he contemplated Argus in the sky. Thankfully, he was able to repress his smile and he just waited for Khadgar to realize that something was indeed really wrong. He was gloating internally as he did, in the end, found a way to prove Maiev right by doing something dangerous. And just in time as now, the invasion wasn’t over yet.

“What have you done?” Shouted Khadgar, looking back and forth between the hybrid and the planet, knowing it could only be him as he was the one to use the Sargerite Key.

“Sometimes, the hand of fate must be forced,” simply answered Illidan, doing his best to not laugh in front of the Archmage.

Khadgar rubbed his face between his hands and almost let out a shout before breathing calmly and deeply and finally, looked again at Illidan, smiling but with his eyes trying to kill him.

“When did you thought…That bringing the homeworld of the Legion, to OUR door…Was a good idea?” Asked the Archmage, trying really hard to keep his calm.

“I wanted to do it since the Outland,” explained Illidan, nonchalantly as if they were speaking about the weather. “But then I got killed and couldn’t do it. A shame in my humble opinion.”

“Illidan!” groaned Khadgar, Atiesh hitting the ground repeatedly.

“And now that I was back, I obviously didn’t forget it but I never really found the perfect time to do it, especially with all the attacks coming from the Tomb…Until now.”

As he said those last words, he turned to Khadgar, one big smile spread across his face.

“Illidan!”

The shriek echoed through the place as Illidan stepped back in Deliverance Point. In front of him, he found Maiev and Khadgar and he knew the mage must have told her everything, explaining why she screamed his name in such an angry tone but he couldn’t care less. He did prepare himself for that moment and he knew he only did it for her. It was worth her reaction.

“Yes?” he replied proudly.

“I think we need to have a little talk,” she awkwardly smiled, her eyes twitching.

“After you,” he laughed slightly as he showed the way to Maiev.

She sighed and breathe deeply, then grabbed his shoulder and force him to move away from the main center of Deliverance Point and it wasn’t until they were far enough from everyone else that she began to whisper angrily.

“I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t do anything dangerous! Or that it would be “slightly dangerous”! But bringing Argus to us?! What went through your stupid empty head?!”

“So Khadgar told you about it?”

“Of course he did! He doesn’t want you to be unsupervised as long as we’re fighting the Legion and probably not even after!”

Illidan simply laughed and put his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head as no one could see them.

“So…Weren’t you right to not trust me?”

Maiev was ready to go on a deep rant once again but she quickly shut her mouth and closed her fist, putting her forefinger away as she began to laugh. Indeed, she had been right to not trust him.

“I was,” she grinned as she realized Illidan was loving way too much than she never expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tomorrow: A fun little story about what happen when Maiev doesn't show up at Deliverance Point one morning.
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
